stuck between
by kumachiin13
Summary: When John is caught between Gamzee and Karkat's love war, who will he end up with? WARNING! love triangle ahead and lots of glaring. A super ooc and cheery/ adorable John. May be smut later, I plan to make this at least 15 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I really hope I got this right u This is kinda my first fancfic!

It was bright. Bright and warm. You, laying on the hill belly up, yawned and scratched your scalp, wanting the ticklish feeling of the long grass to stop bothering you. A little breeze picks up, making the big tree next to you shift. 'Today is a nice day, I want to stay like this forever!' Suddenly, a shadow blocked your source of warmth. Feeling the chill from the breeze and loss of sun, you slowly open your eyes, blinking a few times to get adjusted to who was blocking your view; it was none other than one of your best friend, Gamzee Makara.

"WaZzUp MoThErFuCkEr?" He whispered, waving his hand for a minute before resting it down on the other side of John's head. "Hi Gamzee!" He said loudly, waving back. The said clown boy reached his hand down to John's stomach, ghosting his fingers on the relaxed muscles. Tensing at the touch, John started to suppress his giggles, failing to do so. Hearing all the noise, Karkat yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking at the direction in which the laughs were coming from. Seeing the current picture, he stormed over there. Yanking away Gamzee's hand from the fleshy pink boy, He growled in the back of his throat. Glaring daggers at the clown man, he spat at him. "WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE YOUR OBVIOUSLY TOO CLOSE TO JOHN" "NaW WaY MaN I WaS JuSt GiViN HiMThE FeElInG On OnE Of LiFe'S MiRaClEs KaRbRo! No NeEd To MoThErFuCkInG ThRoW A FuLl BoTtLe Of FaYgO AbOuT It." He smiled his usual lazy smile. "YoUr EvEn ClOsEr To HiM ThAn I WaS MoThErFuCkEr!" Spreading his grin wider, giving him a deadly look. Karkat realized that it was true, he was currently squeezing John against him as tight as he could. Seeing Gamzee's point, he let go of him, blushing profusely and grumbling curses under his breath. John just whimpered at the loss of warmth and his friend. "guys lets come lay down with me! Let's enjoy the day, we never really do anything together!" He yawned and pulled both trolls beside him, each one resting on the opposite sides. John loved the feeling of being between them, they gave him a sense of protection and warmth. 'Today is a really nice day..' he thought, before drifting off to sleep.

Gamzee propped his head up with his elbow and stared hungrily at the human. 'that cute look on your face isn't gonna save you, my dear fleshy friend' he thought, reaching over to john's hand. He held it for a while, almost falling to sleep when he heard a purr resonating from the other side of his beloved crush. Karkat was cuddling next to John, he adjusted the boy's hand so that he was using the heir's arm as a pillow. Gamzee, bothered by this growled, a deep dangerous growl. Karkat just stuck his tongue out at him, knowing he had won this time.'Keep your clown ass away from him, fuckass' .

After about an hour, John woke up to a pair of trolls sleeping closely on each side of him. He rubbed his eyes, not noticing the drool on the side of his mouth. Gamzee awoke to the loss of warmth next to him. Seeing that John was searching for his glasses, he found them and held em up to his eyes. "HoW ThE MoThErFuCkInG WaY Do YoU UsE ThEsE ThInGs?" He groaned, confused at the blurry vision the glasses provided him. "No Gamzee, I need those to see.." John giggled and smiled his toothy grin, trying to get them out of the clown's hands. Failing, he toppled over onto the troll, immediately saying sorry to him. As the human tried to pull back off of him, Gamzee kept hold of John's elbows, flipping over their positions. John felt uncomfortable as the clown boy lowered his head to his slowly. "Umm..Gamzee?" John said, sweat beads forming on his forhead. Gamzee just ignored him and pushed his lips gently onto the others, possibly smudging his dark face paint. John tried to push him away, a confused look in his eyes. Scared, he tried pushing Gamzee away again, even if his human strength will never compare to the trolls. To stop him from resisting, the clown held john's wrist above his head with one hand, careful not to bruise them. Letting his lips go for air, John piped up.

"W-what the hell Gamzee?! I'm not a homosexual remember?" John stuttered, his face red with confused emotions. "Shh- you wouldn't want to wake the little motherfucker up would you?" he whispered in to his ear, licking the lobe ever so lightly. John squeaked and shut his eyes, trying to struggle against troll's sexual harassment. Gamzee dove down for another lip tingling kiss, this time with more force. Licking the bottom of john's lips, he asked for permission to enter past his swollen mouth. John just looked up at him with a confused look, his eyes asking him what to do. Seeing this, the clown demonstrated what he ment by opening his mouth in the kiss, against john's closed ones. John's face just turned another shade of red, understanding what he ment. Gamzee chuckled at him and his amount of knowledge in the activity. The boy hesitated, looking Gamzee in the eyes with a pleading look. A pleading look to stop this from going any further; but the look the troll returned was full of gentle love and want. John understood the need that Gamzee had and slowly opened his slightly quivering clown pushed his tongue into the human's cavern. Probing his tongue, Gamzee smirked against his kiss as John slowly fought back, blushing at the feeling. 'It feels weird to do this..we're friends after all. It's so slick and slimy feeling, kissing with tongue!'

The two pulled back for air, breathing in as much as they could. John had tears in the corner of his eyes, his face looked like it burning and he had dark clown make up on his used lips. "Gamzee please.." John pleaded, wanting this to be over. Gamzee just ignored him and stuck his hand over john's stomach, hiking his shirt up past his perk pink nipples.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKS ARE YOU TWO DOING, OH MY GOG WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK"

John's head turned to the right as a once sleeping troll was fuming.

'Karkat help!" John pleaded, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Too late, it rolled right off his cheek, leaving a wet trail. Gamzee's heart has melted. The pink boy's flushed red face, pleading eyes, swollen lips smeared with face paint, his hiked up shirt, and tears made him irresistible. Karkat on the other hand was also trying to sustain his fierce look, trying to keep in the urge to pounce the human right there.

"HoLy MoThErFuCk, ThAt WaS MoThErFuKiN AdOrAbLe." Gamzee mumbled to himself. He glared at Karkat for interrupting them. "DON'T YOU EVEN GIVE ME THAT LOOK YOU FUCKASS WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, WAIT DON'T ANSWER. YOU PROBABLY WEREN'T THINKING, DUMBASS CLOWN. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STEP AWAY FROM EGBERT." "WhAt If I DoN't, MoThErFuCkEr?" Gamzee smiled lazily, his tongue resting on his lips. Karkat wanted to murder him right then and there, no matter if he was his moirail or whatever the fuck he was. The clown felt John struggle under his grip. Worrying that he'll hurt his wrists, he let go of them.

"augh! Thanks Gamzee.." John muttered, rubbing his wrists. Karkat rushed to his side as he grabbed the boy's glasses from off the ground and put them back on his face gently. He smiled one of his toothy grins at Karkat, saying thanks. "Shut the fuck up, fuckass.." He replied, looking away. A faint blush coated his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

On the trio's way home, they pass the grocery store. Today they had a full sale Faygo blowout, only 50 cents each. When the Clown boy saw this, he smiled wickedly. "YoU MoThErFuCkErS Go On AhEaD, I'm GoNnA FuCk ThIs PlAcE OuT Of IT's FaYgO." "Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" John asked concerned about leaving his friend alone by himself. "Egbert, leave that freak be. Do you not remembered what happened to you earlier today, fuckass?" Karkat grumbled. It took John a while to realize what Karkat ment, his face turning red after the memory. All he could remember was falling asleep when karkat was hugging him after putting his glasses back on. It felt so warm that he must have fallen asleep on his shoulder! For that reason, the human boy was being piggy-backed back to his house.

"Hey Karkat, what does it feel like to have horns?" John asked loudly, reaching up and rubbing the troll's right horn.

"HOLY FUCK JOHN S-STOP NOW I SWEAR I WILL AHH-" Karkat felt heat rise to his cheeks as his horns were being molested by the innocent john boy. He began to pant lightly. "Oh sorry karkat, I didn't know it hurt.." The pink boy looked at him apologetically, bottom lip slightly sticking out to make a pout. "It doesn't hurt fuckass..it feels weird. Like arousing." Karkat gave in. He didn't want to see the look on john's face, sad and apologetic for any longer.

"Oh.." John blushed at what he'd done, mentally slapping himself. 'Oh no, I made things awkward for him!' John thought, biting his lower lip. The rest of the way home, john chatted about small things to make the tension in the air go away. It didn't really work. When they got to the human's house, he asked if the troll wanted to sleepover for the night or something, seeing as he needed to repay Karkat for his stupid questions. Karkat just shook his head and turned to leave. John felt a slight pain in his chest. 'Oh god, I think he hates me now' he thought. John felt tears prick at his eyes, but he tried to control them. Without thinking, he reached over and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the crabby man tense. He then realized what he'd done and tried to pull back, thinking he had lost a friend; But a pair of hands kept him from unwrapping his arms.

"K-Karkat? I'm sorry..I shouldn't have asked or touched your horns, that must've been really awkward and uncomfortable for you."

Hearing this, Karkat couldn't keep it all in anymore. He turned around and pinned John against his door, mashing his lips against his. John widened his eyes at this, tears threatening to spill. 'What's going on with everyone today?!' He thought, trying to push the troll away. Karkat just ignored his efforts and deepened the kiss. John kept his lips closed to stop the situation from getting worse, which failed miserably when the grumpy man opened his mouth by force, The boy's eyes widen in fear, afraid of what Karkat might do next.

A few seconds later, The troll pulled back for air. The human gasps for precious oxygen, panting from the heat of the moment. Tears were rolling down his deep red cheeks.

"Goodnight fuckass" Karkat said, hugging John tightly before taking his leave.

The next morning, John felt a heavy weight on his lap. 'I was sleeping on the couch again?' he thought to himself. The weight shifted. "GoOd MoRnInG My FiNe FlEsHy FrIeNd~" Gamzee yawned. He rubbed his head on the boy's thigh, making him laugh from the sensation. "G-Gamzee Stop p-pfft" John couldn't suppress his giggles. After about 5 minutes, Gamzee finally stopped, wrapping his hand around the human's. Seeing this, the boy couldn't help but shaking his hand. "It is quite a fine morning, don't you agree, fellow friend?" Egbert smiled his usual happy-go-lucky smile at him. The clown lazily smiled back, wrapping his arms around John's waist. He felt weird being hugged this way, seeing as he tried to molest him yesterday- OH GOD. The boy let out a whimper and scooted to the other side of the couch blushing, not wanting the same events play. The troll just chuckled at him, seeing as he remembered yesterday's play. He scoot over to trap John between the arm of the couch and him. He hugged him, looking at his face, deeply into his eyes. He saw confusion and pain in them and stopped. "Johnboy, what's wrong?" Gamzee asked, his usual clowny expression dropped. "Well..you two have been acting weird yesterday and it was confusing me. I'm not a homosexual, and I felt very akward to both of your actions." He stated clearly, looking up at Gamzee through his eyelashes. 'Motherfucking adorable..' The clown thought. "WhAt In ThE MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs ArE YoU TaLkInG AbOuT?" He asked, lazily. He grabbed John's wrist and forced him to face him. He looked into those bright blue eyes and sighed.

"YoU KnOw WhAt, I ThInK YoU ShOuLd KeEp ExPeRiMeNtInG." John looked up at his clown loving friend and looked scared, scared that he might mess up the trio's relationship. Egbert, Karkat, and Gamzee have been best friends ever since, well, in the human's eye. He didn't know there was a terrible hatred that went through behind your back. The boy didn't know how to respond, so he turned on a movie to watch. The rest of the day went by pretty quick, with Gamzee by his side, watching movies with him was a blast!

5 Hours of movie watching later, John wondered what Karkat's up to. He excused himself from the troll's arms right after a quick peck on the lips from gamzee, blushing, the boy stood upand went to his room, dialing Karkat's number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Just as He was about to cut off, he heard a picking up noise.

"What do you want, fuckass?" Karkat gruffed out. He had to keep his hot temper. "Oh are you busy? I'll just call back later if you want.." the human said, feeling bad for interrupting his time. "No I'm not fucking busy. Why'd you call?" the troll kept his voice fierce but gentle at the same time, John's favorite tone of voice he has. "Wanna join me and Gamzee watching movies? We're having a movie night! " You smiled goofily, even if he can't see it. He heard silence on the other end and heard the phone hang up. 'Maybe he thinks I'm a freak..I'm not a homosexual though, he came on to me!' John fought with his mind, as he was coming down from the stairs, He heard a couple of angry knocks on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my fuck oh my fuck oh my fuck DX I just realized I have huge spelling and grammer errors on all my chapters everywhere DD: I'm so sorry if it's hard to read /slapped ;w; I need to work harder in that field if I want to make good fanfictions! /realizes she spelt fanfic wrong in first chapter. I'm dead xD anyways, reviews are appreciated! I would love to hear all good and bad! And I promise I won't get butthurt eue||

The house was freezing. Coming back down the stairs, sad that there was a chance that Karkat hated him now, John heard a few angry knocks on the door. He then rushed down quickly to beat Gamzee to it, but with no luck, the door has been opened by the said man. There at his doorway, stood a crabby troll, wearing his usual black turtleneck, looking away from the door. "Hey Egbert, I came to watch your dumbass earthly action movies-" Karkat kept his gaze away from the door. "HeY ThErE MoThErFuCkEr. HoNk~" Gamzee winked and smiled his lazy as-usual smile. Karkat looked up to see the clown at the doorway instead of his beloved crush. He glared at him, growling a little but stopped as soon as he saw John running down the stairs. The fragile boy pushed pass the long-horned troll to welcome his guest. "Hi Karkat! Come on in!" He smiled goofily at him, showing his adorable buck teeth. Karkat's heart jumped a beat when he saw that, telling himself to calm down, he sat on the living room couch in front of the TV. Gamzee sat on the opposite side of him, far next to the arm of the couch. John was picking out a movie for them to watch, probably an action romance duo film, since everyone knew that Karkat can't stand the films you watch. 'Hmmmm… Oh! I found it!' He smiled then pushed in the cd. Walking back over to the couch, John sat between the two, feeling the warm bodies near him. "Come on guys! Scoot closer, its cold!" he said, with his chipper attitude, pulling them closer by the arms. "See? Isn't it better this way?" He smiled. Then he felt a weight on his left thigh. It was nothing but Gamzee, grinning as he stared back at him, his yellow slow eyes mesmerizing the human. The soft pink boy blinked. He felt another weight, this time on his left shoulder. He looked to see what it was, it was none other than Karkat. He seemed to be staring up to his eyes too, peering over his slick black bangs. His bright yellow eyes full of want and jealousy, John snapped out of it, resting his head back onto the couch, sighing. 'Today was so weird..'. After about 2 movies later, John and Gamzee fell asleep, the clown rolling onto the floor in deep slumber. John fell onto the stubby horned troll's lap, wrinkling his nose. He itched it and went back to his nighlty sleep, Karkat watching him intently, holding back the urge to fuck him. Staring at the cute face intensely, seeing if there was a sign of rousing, he slowly inched his face forward to close in the gaps between their lips. Cupping his cheeks gently, the troll kneaded his own lips onto Egbert's oh ever so softly, careful not to awaken him.

"hnnnngh..?" John woke up. He still had his glasses on so it wouldn't take long to get used to the surroundings. Still half awake, the boy realizes that his mouth feels unusually warm. And tingly. 'What's going on?' he thought, blinking a couple times. His full vision came to view. Eyes widening he realizes what's happening; Karkat, the usual angry troll who yells at him and calls him a fuckass is kissing him full on the lips, just like the other night. John's weak arms start to push him off, succeeding only because the troll was guilty of being caught. "Uh, I can damn well fucking explain this shit.." he said, looking away, half blushing. He scratched his neck awkwardly, waiting for an answer to come to him. "Oh fuck it, who needs a reason. Your fucking cute as fuck." John's face reddened at the statement. He shifted his head awkwardly, feeling Karkat's legs beneath it. He suddenly realized that he was using his legs as a pillow. The human quickly sat up, hitting his forhead against the crabby man's.

"Augh! Oh! I'm sorry Karkat! I didn't mean to!". John looked at the troll. He was holding his forehead and cursing. Seeing the boy's worried eyes on him, he felt something devious click in his thinkpan.

"Kiss it." He stated simply, waiting for the other boy's reaction. "Ok." This surprised the troll. Next thing he knew he felt a pair of lips on his forehead. Softly, but still recognizable. Karkat's cheeks turned red, he savored the moment and the warm feeling on his forehead. John pulled back a few seconds later, hoping the pain would go away for his friend. "I'll go get us some ic-" He stopped midsentence, feeling something soft on his own forehead and heat rushing to his face. 'So this is how he felt when I kissed him? Or am I just being silly' he thought, closing his eyes for a minute. He wanted this feeling to stay, he felt close to Karkat. He had felt like his bond with him grew stronger and deeper, rather than breaking. John felt a pair of arms embrace him and a head on his shoulder. He tensed for a couple of seconds and returned the gesture, placing his own head on the troll's shoulder. 'Karkat smells like shampoo' he thought, slightly giggling. A few minutes later, he pulled back to get them ice packs for their bruises. The human used the couch's arm as a pillow, as Karkat used john's hips as one. For the rest of the night he wrapped his arm's around John's waist, feeling the human relax into the hug. They both fell asleep shortly, not wanting the moment to go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone, I'm trying not to turn this whole thing into one paragraph but I keep failing at that Dx. I Just need more practice I guess! This chapter is uhh, a bit more mature. My first little smut scene? XD sorry! If you don't like seeing john getting uhh.. ravaged? Then I think you should leave this chapter!

"mmmmm..ngh?" John rubbed his eyes. 'Is it morning already?' he thought, reaching up to his face to see if his glasses where on his nose. He tried to get up, only held back by a hug. 'huh?' He looked to his right, glancing at Karkat's longing gaze. The human quickly snapped his eyes to the other direction, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. 'Why is he staring at me?'

"uhmm..Karkat?" He whimpered, seeing as the troll just ignored him, nuzzling his face on John's right thigh. The pink boy fought back the urge to laugh, covering his mouth with both hands. Noticing this, Karkat stopped, smiling inside. 'Cute little fuck' He thought. "K-Karkat please let go..I gotta- Oh my gosh Gamzee was sleeping on the floor?" John felt bad.

"Leave that stupid clown fuck be, he doesn't care." He spat. But that didn't stop the human boy from getting up to help his friend. "I'll take him to the guest room, stay here!" John smiled his toothy smile at him to assure him that he was fine. Karkat just sighed and looked away, blushing in defeat. The weak pink boy attempted to carry Gamzee over his shoulder, struggling a little while going up the stairs. Karkat watched him as he almost reached his destination, Gamzee's eyes opening to make a face at him. The clown stuck out his tongue, smiling at him deviously. Before Karkat could jump up to stop them, John closed the door behind them.

John set the troll down on the full sized guest's bed slowly, not wanting to wake the 'sleeping' man up. He turned to leave, grabbing the door knob when suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his.

"WhErE Ya GoIn MoThErFuCkEr?" Gamzee whispered into his ear.

"Oh your awake! Uhh well, you can sleep for a little more if you want Gamzee! I know the movies might have made you really tired" The smaller boy was cut off as he felt a pair of lips crush onto his roughly, but at the same time gently. The troll reached for the door knob and locked it. He then took both of John's wrists and pinned them above him. He pulled back for air, John panting slightly as a thin thread of saliva trailed down the side of his mouth. 'Motherfuck, I can't hold it back anymore..' Gamzee dove his head down to the smaller one's neck, licking at the side. John just mewled, eyes widening at the noise he made. 'T-that wasn't me..was it?' the human shut his eyes tightly, his blush deepening. He struggled against the clown's grip for a while, seeing as he can't escape the troll's grip, he gave up and decided to just keep his eyes closed. 'If I can't see it it's not happening..' he thought to himself.

A few more nips at his neck later, Gamzee pulled up John's shirt, revealing his nipples. John just squirmed under him, feeling very uncomfortable at the action. He turned his head to the side, looking down. 'This is getting super weird.' The boy thought, shutting his eyes again, trying to block out what was happening. His eyes shot open as he felt something wet and slick on his right nipple, making it perk up.

"W-what? Stop Gamzeeeengh -" John couldn't finish his sentence, moans and whimpers flowing out of his mouth. He couldn't believe himself, he kept slipping out lewd sounds, which were music to the troll's ears. Gamzee used his free hand to tweak at the human's other nipple, trying to get the the moans to go longer. After a few more sucking and rubbing, he reached down John's pants, palming the package. He reached into his boxers, combing through the thin hairs on John's base. The boy just writhed and shook under the feeling, whimpering.

"N-no..don't- Gamzee no. I'm not a homosexu-ahhhngh" Why couldn't he finish? He couldn't help his moans, or the flustering feeling. "That's not what you said yesterday when That motherfucker kissed you" Gamzee growled back, licking John's earlobe. "Y-you saw that? I- that was.." The boy didn't know what to say. It was true, when the troll had kissed him, he hadn't yelled at him or protested. "It'S a BiT UnFaIr, DoN't YoU ThInK?" He slithered his tongue back into John's mouth. The smaller man shaking, giving into his assaults, knowing that he was right. He moaned into the kiss, an erection forming in his boxers. Noticing this, John clamped his legs together, embarrassed at what's happening down there. Gamzee, seeing as the boy blushed deeper he looked down at the boy's lower half. Grinning, he pried the human's legs open, tugging his boxer's down to his knees. John, embarrassed that he found out, slid his back down the door, falling on his butt. He couldn't take it anymore. Clamping his legs together again, this time sitting against the white door, he covered his face with his hands. 'This is the most embarrassing thing that's happened in my life..' he thought, whimpering as the troll tried to open his legs. Dread came over him when he succeeded, trying to push the clown away. But of course, with his weak strength he could never accomplish it. Gamzee took a hold of his hands and pinned them against the door, now looking at the human's member. It was a tiny bit smaller than the usual man his age, pink at the tip. It was slick with pre-cum and was parallel to his tummy, arching. John closed his eyes, telling himself that this was just a dream, a very, very bad dream. Gamzee let go of the boy's wrists, now inching down to his member. Taking a light lick at it, he looked up to john smiling. His eyes were full of lust and want. This scared The pink boy a little, wanting it to stop, he put both hands to Gamzee's head, trying to push clown ignored this and dipped his head, taking in the human's length into his mouth.

"N-no! Stop G-Gamzee! Please!" John wailed, his voice shaky. Tears started to build in his eyes. Gamzee just smiled at him with his usual lazy smile, his eyes telling that it was all ok.

John covered his eyes with his hands, moaning at the slick tongue on his member. The clown bobbed his head a couple of times, seeing the boy's reactions. John shook slightly when he felt Gamzee suck at his tip. He took his hands off his face and onto the troll's head, gripping on his horns lightly. Gamzee felt heat crawl up onto his face, purring at the sensation. This caused his mouth to vibrate, making John moan loudly.

Karkat felt annoyed. 'why isn't that little shit back yet..' he thought, scratching his head. He heard a soft..moan? through one of the bed rooms upstairs. He looked confused for a second and it hit him. He had let John take that dumbass clown up to the room himself. Mentally slapping himself, he stood up and ran up to the hallway, moans becoming louder. He stopped at the guest room. Trying to catch his breath, he slowly puts his hand on the door knob, twisting it. Finding out it was locked, he banged against the door angrily, wanting to save his crush from the hands of his moirail. Gritting his teeth, he started to think. 'Aha!' He ran downstairs to go outside, running to the other side of the house. A tall gap was between him and the guestroom window, but he was going to have none of it. The crabby man started to climb.

John froze, hearing a bang on the door. He felt the angry movement on his back. Gamzee on the other hand was too busy working on the human's pink member and didn't notice anything until John said.

"G-gamzee..did you hear that bang?' The boy whispered to him, fear coating his voice. The clown just shrugged it off and kept bobbing his head, snapping John back to his position. He mewled at the man, grabbing his horns and stroking them. Gamzee just purred louder, causing the younger to arch his back against the door. The troll knew he was close, licking and sucking faster.

"G-Gamzee s-stop..I feel something-" John was hushed by a kiss, moaning into it softly. The clown switched and pumped John with his hand, hearing the wonderful mewls and moans. A few minutes later the human came, yelling out the troll's name. Gamzee grinned lazily, licking up the substance in his hands.

"W-why would you lick that?!" John stammered, blushing profusely. Just as the clown was answering, both boys turned their heads to the window.

"YOU TWO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM EACHOTHER." There stood an angry troll whose name was none other than Karkat Vantas.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, please don't think of John as a whore or anything and gamzee as a stupid jerk. I'm trying to portray him as a cute little target who's awfully confused about his feelings! I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, but I'm trying Dx Thank you for reading, I hope you will keep reading!

There on the windowsill stood an angry troll, whose name was none other than Karkat Vantas.

The stubby horned troll had one knee propped up on the windowsill, breathing heavily. After catching his breath, he looked up. His dark pupils narrowed.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" He screeched, trying to comprehend the scene he's looking at. What he saw would've shattered his thinkpan. John, the young human he had a crush on, was panting, cheeks a deep red, and saliva trailing down his lips. It doesn't help that he also had about 5 dark grey marks on his neck, matching the big dark smudge on his mouth. He then looked down at the ravished boy's body. Karkat thought he would break his teeth after gritting them so hard. John's shirt was scrunched up above his nipples which were perk and had some grey on them. Looking lower, he saw that the gray pads of paint trailed down his stomach to his member, which was pretty much coated in the dull color. Everything stood still for a while, not even the birds outside were chirping. The wind has stopped blowing.

Gamzee was on the ground, probably unconscious. All he remembered was his moirail throwing him out of the window. After about an hour later, he awoke to a faint giggling sound and a few grunts.

What happened when Karkat threw Gamzee out the window:

"John. May I ask why your covered in that fuckass's clown shit?" he asked, his voice gritting through his teeth. John's eyes widened at the tone, scared. "I-I'm sorry Karkat! I promise I'm not a homosexual!" John whimpered, shaking a bit. 'Why do I get myself into these things?' he thought, mentally kicking himself. "That's not what I asked, is it now John.." Karkat's voice grew angrier, a deep growl forming on his words. "O-Oh! ..A-all this is um.." John couldn't finish when he felt his body being carried to the guestroom bed. The stubby troll basically threw him onto it, pinning his hands down on each side of the human's head. The pink boy winced at the sudden action, His bottom a bit sore from the impact. He opened his eyes, only to see the angry man staring down at him. He heard a faint growl forming.

"Talk fuckass, before I fucking snap." He growled into his ear. John's lip quivered as he started explaining. "O-ohkay. When I was carrying Gamzee to the guest room, he appearently woke up, a-and then he.." The human noticed the troll had red tears in his eyes, dropping onto his cheeks. John's own eyes widened, surprised at the picture he saw. "K-karkat? Oh no Karkat please don't cry! Did I say something wrong? You can hit me or yell at me, just please don't cry!" The human started to feel tears prick in his eyes, soon failing to keep them in. He cried along with Karkat, hugging his neck. Seeing his friend cry had made him think that he was a jerk.

The troll shut his eyes, hugging john back. He sobbed onto John's shoulder, letting all his pent up feelings out. 'This little fucker..does he even know the feelings I have for him.' Karkat pulled back. He was done. Wiping away the tears in his eyes, he looked down to see John crying his heart out. He quickly pulled away the human's hands from his face, trying to see his expression. His eyes held sadness. It had turned into a dull blue. His usual bright happy shade was gone. The grumpy troll gritted his teeth, seeing his beautiful crush's tears roll down his cheek. John didn't want to see his best friend right now, turning his head to the side. 'This is embarrassing! Please look away!' he thought, sniffling and whimpering. But Karkat just held his gaze at the boy, soft and gentle. He used one hand to cup John's cheek. With the other hand, he used it to wipe the grey smudge on his lips off. It was annoying the crab man. After his lips are pure once again, he slowly inched his head to close the gap between them.

John did nothing to stop him, needing the comfort of the man's lips on his own. A few seconds later, Karkat pulled back. The human boy gazed up at him, eyes half lidded and panting. The troll dove back down again for another kiss, this time having John's arms wrap around his neck. The kiss was gentle to the touch, warmth being exchanged from eachothers lips. The now gentle crabby man pulled back, having John gasp for air. As they both settled down, he stared into his eyes, looking at his face. The human felt uncomfortable under this long gaze, looking away and blushing. Karkat smiled gently, causing John to look up. The boy smiled back at him, his goofy buck teeth resting on his lips. He loved moments like this when he and his best friend shared each other's warmth.

"John..I need to tell you something." The troll looked away a bit, blushing lightly. He itched the side of his face, then putting his hand down back onto the side of the boy's head. "Yea Karkat?" The young human gazed up at him, eyes now back to an adorable bright blue. His eyes held curiosity. Karkat sighed. 'Iv'e got to tell him'

"I uhm." 'say it you fuckass! Stop trying to hold it in! He'll never know how you feel if you don't tell him, idiot!' The troll looked away again, avoiding John's eyes. "What's wrong? You don't seem yourself.." The boy poked him in the right cheek, trying to get him to look back at his own crystal eyes. Karkat groaned. 'I can't tell him.'

About 30 minutes later, both boys went outside to check on Gamzee. Karkat sat down next to a tree while John picked some flowers. 'Is this kid a girl?' he thought faintly, a smile spreading across your face. The human just kept picking flowers. After he was done, he arranged them around Gamzee, giggling. The crab man felt a little jealous, looking away and grunting. John looked back at Karkat and smiled, making a flower crown for him.

"Hey Karkat, look what I made for you!" The boy grinned goofily, placing a crown of pink white and blue flowers on the troll's head. The crab man blushed and looked up, only to see a flower patch on his head.

"I'm not a girl, fuckass." He grunted while John giggled, trying to hold back his laugh. "Aughhh..What the motherfuck..where am I?" Both boys snapped their heads back to the now awake clown. He scratched the back of his head, sitting up. Seeing the flowers beside him, he chuckled. "I'm NoT MoThErFuCkInG DeAd Ya KnOw" he laughed, laying back down on the bed of flowers. The sun felt good against his aching body. Karkat just glared at him and pulled John into a hug, keeping the boy as far away from the other troll as he possibly can. _'I am definitely not losing to that fuckass clown.'_

_ "_Good afternoon Gamzee!" John smiled at him, waving. He felt safe in Karkat's arms. Snuggling closer to the troll's chest, the young human fell asleep, leaving the two trolls to snarl at eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

Let's have a little gamjohn XD I felt bad for him being left out~

A soft melody resonated through the house. Leading back to the music room, John was playing on the piano. His swift hands moving in time as he plays his composed piece, smiling a little. Fingers danced across the ivory and black keys, he hummed to the song. Eyes now closed, as he was too into the activity, he missed a key. Opening his eyes at this he puffed out his cheeks in irritation.

"Egbert, this is the fifth time you messed up on that." There stood Karkat at the door, poking his head out of the side. John looked away, his nose in the air.

"Well I didn't ask you how many times I messed up, did I?" John said, now frowning at him.

"No, I commented on it" The troll grinned, knowing he won. He strolled in and crossed his arms on the piano., supporting his head on it. The human boy's irritation flew away when he saw the stubby horned troll walk in, an Idea popping into head. "Hey Karkat, wanna learn how to play the piano?" John scooted over, patting the spot next to him on the pianist's seat. Sighing, Karkat grumbled under his breath, sitting down next to him. He glanced at the human boy's ear, which poked out of his messy dorky hair. Feeling the gaze, John looked at him and smiled his usual toothy grin. Blushing at this, the troll man looked away. 'cute little fucker..'

A few minutes later, John tried to poke Karkat awake. 'Was I really that boring?' He thought, looking a bit sad. "Karkat! Go sleep up stairs if you feel tired! I wanna play with the piano." No use, the crabby man wouldn't wake up. Sighing, John thought for a while, then came up with an idea. He reached over to poke Karkat's tummy, only to be stopped halfway by the said man. The boy looked away guiltily, whistling to cover up what he tried to do.

"What was that, fuckass." Karkat glared at him, wanting to go back to sleep. His piano lesson was horrid.

"I uhh I was trying to wake you up an-"

"Oh, so your trying to come onto me, heh?" The troll smirked at him.

"N-no! I was just trying to wake you up, honest!" John stuttered, panicking. "I'm not a homosexual, remember?!" He puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms. Karkat just sighed and got up, hugging the young boy from behind. John, tensing at the sudden action, blushed lightly, trying to wiggle out of his embrace. They were both interrupted by a loud HONK.

"HeY JoHnBoY, KaRbRo." The clown man smiled his lazy-as-usual smile. John smiled back at him, buck teeth resting on his bottom lip. Seeing this, the stubby horned troll glared at Gamzee, receiving one back. The human felt tension between the two. Wanting the tension to go away, he cleared his voice. Both heads turned to him. "Let's all go to the pool- I mean, it's super hot today, a nice cold water play would help, doncha think?" He smiled at them, thinking about the cool water. It was indeed hot today, and the only reason he was in the music room is because it was the coldest room in the house. At this temperature, even the music room is beginning to turn into an oven. With that, the trio set off to the public pool.

When they got there, it was packed. Luckily the adults pool wasn't so full, but the thing was, it was 10 feet deep at the farthest side, and there was a certain human that couldn't swim. John felt sweatbeads form at his forehead, wishing he could change his mind on this and go back home. 'I thought the kids pool would be less packed..' he thought. Noticing there were stands that sold the round floaty thingies, his eyes brightened. "Uhh..You guys can go ahead and go swim, I needa go buy something.." John said excitedly. 'Maybe if I had one, I won't be as scared of the deep side!'

After purchasing a bright pink donut floaty, the only one they had left, the pink boy stood at the edge of the pool, shaking. 'I've never been at the adult's pool..' he thought., the pink floaty already on him. 'N-no worries, this thing will help me stay above water!' he fought with himself, courage overpowering his fear. John slowly climbed down the ladder. 'M-maybe I'll just sit out..' two loud yells of his name called out to him, knowing it was his best friends. He tensed at this and locked himself to the ladder, water engulfing half of his body. 'No! Go away! I can't do this if you guys look at me!' thought the human, gulping. When Gamzee and Karkat finally got there, they each looked at John confused.

"Egbert, why are you wearing a pink floaty." Asked the stubby horned troll, trying to suppress the grin forming on his face. He couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh his ass off, causing John to whimper. "G-guys can you leave and go over there for a while.." The pink boy muttered, loud enough for them to hear. Gamzee just shook his head and started to pry John's arms off the ladder.

"N-no! Gamzee stop, I can't sw-" Johm covered his mouth, realizing that he almost let them know. Too bad for him, the trolls weren't that dumb. Karkat laughed even harder now, while the clown just smirked. "DoN't WoRrY JoHnBoY, I'Ll TeAcH YoU HoW To SwIm." Gamzee whispered into the human's ear, feeling the smaller shiver from the breath on his ear. John nodded and let Gamzee carry him to the edge of the pool. The pink boy started to shake, afraid that his friend would let go. Eventually he did, cooing promises of not letting him drown. Gripping the edge of the pool until his knuckles were white, he looked at Gamzee pleadingly. The said man shook his head and guided him through a little swimming lesson. John felt confident now, knowing that he can float on his back and belly while also knowing how to hold his breath for a while and to kick.

"Thanks Gamzee! You were a big help!" Hearing this, Karkat dipped his nose under the pool and started bubbling. The pink boy looked at him, puffing his cheeks and looking away, he swam to Gamzee, earning a hug. The clown just smirked over John's head, looking at Karkat. The stubby horned man just glared at him. "Fuckass couldn't swim..I could've taught him." He grumbled to himself. After a few minutes later, all three boys swam over to the ten feet level. John now fully confident, swam around the deep area. Feeling pride in his new skill, he puffed out his chest. 'I can swim now, I can swim~' He hummed a tune, smiling his buckteeth smile. Little did the boy know that there was a hook coming out from the ground, tall enough to catch on his swimming trunks. To John's bad luck, he slipped out of his pink tube, right at the spot where the hook was resting, two feet from the ground. Gasping at the sudden surprise, he coughed in the water, letting his precious oxygen out. He covered his mouth with one hand, reaching above to the surface above him. With no luck, he ceased movement, thinking to himself. 'Is this the way I'm gonna de? By slipping off of a baby floaty tube and getting caught on a hook? That's so lame..'

Karkat was at the bathroom, leaving Gamzee alone. He searched for his crush, only to see him no where. The adult pool, not as packed as the child one, still had people in it. It was hard for him to tell apart the strangers and his beloved buddy. He saw a few bubbles at the ten foot deep end. 'Shit, that motherfucker.' The clown rushed to the spot that once had bubbles ontop of the surface. Now, the water was clear, he couldn't see anything. 'Well fuck. It wasn't him?' he thought. Looking a little closer, the troll saw a glint in the water. 'His glasses'!

'I forgot to tell my friends bye, I guess I'll never see them again..' John thought,slowly blacking out. 'This is so uncool..'

The human felt a hand grab his arm,trying to pull him back up. 'w-wha..' he saw a faint shadow blocking the bright light, but it was too late. He felt his lungs burn from the lack of air. Finally, he was pulled back up to the surface, into the arms of a certain troll. John coughed, and coughed, trying to get the water out of his lungs and trying to get air back into them. He looked up to see His friend Gamzee, face clear of his favorite clown make-up. 'He looks so cool without his usual paint..Not that his paint is bad! That's what makes him..well, him!' The pink boy, a bit light headed, felt his mouth being captured. Air was being pushed into it, making him feel a little less woozy. John rubbed his eyes, noticing his glasses were gone. He panicked and tried to push the taller man away.

"Finally up, motherfucker?" he heard Gamzee's velvety voice, gentle and full of worry. He nodded at him, feeling a blush crawl onto your cheeks. The once-was clown boy smiled gently, making John's heart melt for a second. He snapped back into what he was supposed to do.

'G-Gamzee have you seen my glasses? I can't really see without them, everything's blurry.." The human stated, trying to wiggle out of his friend's embrace.

"Whoa there Johnboy, You'll end up drowning again if you struggle." Gamzee looked into your eyes, seeing confused emotions in them. John was indeed scared, not knowing what feet he's in. He wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, shaking.

"Y-your right..Can you b-bring me to the ladder? The pink boy stuttered, scared shitless. The troll just Grinned his lazy smile, nodding. As they made their way back to the ladder, Karkat showed up.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? GAMZEE YOU STUPIDASS DID YOU DROWN HIM OH GOG- HE'S PALE AND SHAKING. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" The stubby troll yelled, worry and anger coating his voice.

"Mother fucker, he drowned by getting caught on a hook." Gamzee glared at the man, his eyes full of irritation. Karkat glanced at John, feeling bad. 'Why couldn't I have been there for him? Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!'

Soon after the incident, they walked back to John's house. Gamzee piggy-backed the poor boy.

"G-Gamzee?" John mumbled, shifting his weight on the troll's back.

"YeA MoThErFuCkEr?" The clown replied, looking over his shoulder. He saw a warm smile.

"Thank's for saving me." The pink boy started to shake a little less, relaxing on the older troll's back. Gamzee just looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"No problem, John."


	7. Chapter 7

John woke up to an empty bed, half naked. Sitting up, he shivered a bit, feeling the cool breeze from the window. 'What..? I can't see!' he panicked. Reaching over, feeling the bedside table, he couldn't find his glasses. He got up and tried to feel around the room, putting his hand on the doorknob. Pushing his chest against the door to help push it open, he turned the knob. It seems as if he pushed a little too hart. Toppling, he took three steps to the stairs unknowingly. Taking another step was a bad idea, he tumbled down the stairs, only to be caught by a certain clown loving troll.

"WhAtS Up My MoThErFuCkEr?" Gamzee slurred, smiling a bit. The human could make out a green like substance on his face, smearing all over his mouth.

"Uhh..Gamzee? Did you eat your famous spoor slime pie again?" John asked, feeling a bit akward dealing with a half conscious clown. He pushed him away and grabbed his t-shirt off from the stair handles. Slipping it on, he felt around the walls to see if he could find the door.

"WhAtChA DoIn ThErE, JoHnBoy?" John sighed.

"I'm trying to find the door, it's white like the walls so I can't really see it." Gamzee looked at him quizzically, wondering outloud where the pink boy was going. "To the store, I need to go buy so-" Just then, John remembered he had a spare in the bathroom. He never thought he'd be using it when he bought it, but look at him now! "Gamzee! Could you do me a favor? I need you to go in my room and fetch me my glasses in the bathroom. Please?" The taller just nodded, padding his feet upstairs. When he entered John's bathroom, he grabbed the glasses. Walking out he stopped halfway to see a little bottle on John's bedside table. It was a bright neon green, and very bubbly, warm to the touch. The clown reached for it, taking it along downstairs, curious about the bright liquid.

"JoHn, WhAt's ThIs ShIt?" The boy looked in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Well I can't see what you're talking about if I don't have my glasses." Hearing this the clown grunted, propping the thick frames on the human's nose.

"Thanks! Now what were you talking abo- Oh..that's a little present Dave gave me. I don't really know what it is, he said to drink it. I really don't want to, I mean..look at it. It's all greenish and it glows.." John shuddered, wondering what it would taste like. 'Yuck, probably disgusting. It was Dave who gave it to me after all.' He could imagine his friend chuckling, thinking that he'd drank it.

"Oh, NiCe. I'm GoNnA HeAd To ThE StOrE. MiGhT NoT CoMe BaCk, DePeNdInG On WhAt TiMe." Gamzee ruffled John's messy hair and walked off out of the house. The pink boy just smiled and waved to him. After the troll was out of his sight, he glanced at the small bottle in his hands. Heat was radiating off of it. Curious, he popped off the top, and sniffed at the liquid. The smell caught him off guard, for it was a sweet and tasty one. Almost like the inside of the nearby candy store down the street. '…It doesn't seem so harmful..' He thought, dipping his finger into it, swirling it around the substance. 'It's really warm, almost hot.' After about 3 shakes and a few more sniffs, John decided to drink it, curiosity getting the better side of him. He tilted the edge of the glass bottle up to his lips, anticipating the taste awaiting him. Taking it in, about three gulps, he dropped the now empty container, clutching his head. He screamed, feeling hot white pain wrack through his body, starting from his scalp. 'What the hell? I should've never drunken it!' Suddenly, the boy felt a tickling sensation swoop over the pain. He started to giggle and laugh, clutching his stomach. 'What's going on?!' he thought. Just as he was settling down, a puff of pink clouded over him, swirling around his body. He felt himself being lifted into the air. As he tensed, shaking a bit, he felt the clothing on his body shift. Looking down, the pink boy's eyes widened. Where his usual white shirt was, was replaced by a pink one that had a picture of a lollipop on it. Frills Closed the sleeves, making it puff a bit like those Disney movie princess sleeve. Looking lower, he saw that his tan cargo shorts had turned into super short pink-and-yellow striped bloomers. Only stopping at his upper mid thighs; They puffed out, giving him a look that made him feel like he had balloons under them. He then noticed that he had polka dotted tights under them, covering his legs. Pastel blue circles hovered over a solid yellow background. Panicking, he reached up to his head and felt something sticky in his hair. When he tried to pull it out a pain seethed through his scalp, making him regret the action. Moving upstairs, he ran to his bathroom, looking in the mirror. What he saw was unbelievable. His hair had turned into a light blonde color, and what was stuck in his hair was a lollipop. He screamed at the top of his lungs. The neighbors probably heard him.

A few minutes later, John felt a little giddy, Almost excited, or happy. He kept a grin on his face and almost skipped to his destinations. 'What a nice day!' He thought. His personality had changed greatly. Then an idea popped into his head. 'Maybe I'll invite Karkat over..' smiling deviously, he called Karkat and asked him to visit. The troll agreeing, he was on his way. The multi-colored blonde hid in the living room closet, hoping to play a little hide-and-seek.

Karkat:

The door was already open. 'This kids gonna get robbed one day' He thought, making his way inside. There was no greeting, just an empty room. He closed the front door behind him, scanning the empty threshold.

"what the fuck, if he wasn't here then he shouldn't of called me over." Karkat felt his phone vibrate. Checking it, he saw a text message was awaiting him. It was from John. 'Come and find me c: I'm hiding~ If you do, you get a reward~' was all the message read. Grunting, the troll searched upstairs, only to find empty rooms. Sighing, he looked in the kitchen, opening cabinets. 'Damn. Little fuckers good at this..' He thought. Hearing a faint, barely audible giggle, he lightly tread to the living room. Steps soft and quiet, he looked everywhere. Under the coffee table, behind the TV, under the couch. Getting frustrated, he kicked at the wall. At the sudden force, the closet door vibrated. The crabby man glanced at the door, wondering. 'I didn't check in there, did i.' He grinned, his steps barely audible. He inched closer to the closet. Reaching his destination, he swung the door open, looking at a blonde boy.

"Who the fuck are you?" karkat asked, scratching the back of his head. He studied the girlish looking creature. He looked similar to John, but knowing that the boy had black hair, he shook off the thought.

"I'm John, silly!" The human smiled. Karkat's eyes widened. It really was him! He could spot that toothy grin anytime! Opening his mouth to say something, the troll was tackled. Grunting, he sat up, only to see a pink boy gaze at him. He was awfully close, their noses were touching.

"I told you I would reward you, didn't I?" John smiled, eyes half lidded as a blush coated his pink cheeks.

"WHAT THE FUCK EGBERT GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW SO HELP ME-" Karkat was silenced by a deep kiss, his neck being held by the boy above him. He felt heat come up to his face. 'Fuck this, might as well screw him if he wants it..'

A few seconds later, both boys pulled back from the kiss. John dove down to lick the troll' neck, earning a soft moan from the said man. He sucked and nipped at the smooth skin, leaving a trail of red buds. Krrkat couldn't take it, he flipped their positions, straddling on John's tummy. He reached his hand under the boy's shirt, bringing it up to his nipples. John moaned and mewled, feeling his sensitive buds being played with. The pink boy wrapped his arms around the troll's neck, bringing his lips up to meet his in a kiss. They fought for dominance, leaving Karkat as the winner. The crab man inched his fingers down, slowly grasping at the human's member. Panting a bit, John shuddered, feeling pleasure wrack through his body. "mmnnngh- K-Karkaaauhghhhnnn…m-moree~" John pleaded, face red with the sensations he's feeling. The said man complied, now slipping off the younger's bloomers and tights. Clothing resting at his ankles, John moaned out the rroll's name, loud and clear; full of want and need. Karkat started to pump the human's erection, massaging the boy's nipples with his tongue. Mewling, John grabbed onto the troll's horns, stroking them. He heard a light purr and felt his nubs being overpowered by a vibrating mouth. "I should've never told you about those.." He grumbled, lightly biting at the human's nipples. John whimpered. Suddenly, the boy felt three fingers awaiting on his lips. Looking into Karkat's eyes, he knew what was coming and started sucking, coating them in his thick saliva. The troll shifted his weight awkwardly, feeling his digits being licked by the candy boy's wet soft tongue. A deep blush started forming when he heard the slurping sounds that the man made. After about two minutes later, he found himself pushing the fingers up into his ass, one by one, trying to relax the tight ring of muscle. When the third finger was pushed in, he heard the pink boy moan. "nngh- ah! K-Karkat..It h-hurts..aughhhnnn…." The boy had tears welting in his eyes. The troll kissed him, trying to convey the love and passion he held for him. John looked up, seeing the familiar eyes on him, asking if he was ready. He nodded, his mouth half open, saliva trailing down the corners.

"nnngh…w-whaaaa.." Joh n couldn't finish his sentence, feeling a slick tentacle wriggling itself into his entrance. It felt slimy and thick, he shut his eyes tightly., trying to suppress a pain filled moan. When the sticky appendage slid inside him fully, filling him, the pink boy panted, his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth. Seeing this, Karkat grew hornier and pulled back out, only to push back in. After a few slow thrusts, John got used to the feeling and told him to go faster. The troll nodded, pushing harder and quicker, his movements creating a loud slapping sound as the human met his thrusts halfway. Moaning loudly, Karkat felt a pair of hands kneading his horns. John moaned at the sudden change of speed and strength, feeling a bit dizzy. The crabby man picked up the rhythm, pounding into the heated boy. "I-Im. Al-most…" John moaned between thrusts, his words stopping at each push. Karkat dove his head down onto the pink boy's nipples, biting and licking again. The human mewled loudly, grabbing onto the man's horns once again, trying to keep him close. The troll growled a bit, biting harder. Johnscreamed lightly, feeling close. "I-I'm C-commmnnnngh AH-!" John came, spurting his seed on the side of his own cheek. Karkat thrust a couple more times, then joined him, spilling his mess inside of the boy. Some dripped down their thighs, red and sticky. John moaned at this, feeling fuzzy. Karkat had licked the human's milk off of his face, grinning at him. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his neck, John blacked out.

"hnngh? What happened.." John groaned, feeling heavy and sticky. He looked over beside him. He smiled when he saw his friend beside him, but blushed a deep red when he saw that he was naked. Feeling a little cold, he looked down to see that he was also unclothed. Panicking, he looked over at his lower half of the body and screamed. There was a thick red substance pooling at the inside of his thighs, from what it looks like, seeping out from his hole. 'What the hell happened?!' Feeling sick, the boy whimpered and fainted.


End file.
